Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20141223052818/@comment-25065826-20141225224642
Hawk Brok sprints at me, and Obitus stands in front of me before I can do anything. Brok throws Obitus out of the way and continues towards me. I duck, swing my legs beneath Brok, and he stumbles, giving me a chance to transform to Kestrel. Flying high and hovering, I summon storm clouds and lightning is ready in a few seconds. Preparing to strike, those down below are well aware of what's coming. I dissipate the clouds, and choose darkness instead. All these powers are so horrible, a smile etches onto my face. The shadows envelop the Droki, and after a split second they are sprinting out again. Assisting me. Brok looks to me, his face masked in mixed emotions. I feel clearer. Less... forced? Whatever it is, it makes me fly down. I confront Brok, standing a few metres away, and force the Droki to retreat. Pulling a knife, I switch everyone's senses around. Suddenly, I have a 20 year old barrelling towards thin air, whip ready, and Brok with his eyes closed, trying to feel where I am. Nice try. Becoming darkness, I surround Brok with a curtain of intangible evil. I think I've outdone myself, until he swipes a sword inches from my shoulder. I throw my knife wide, and, ridding the darkness and renewing senses, I transform and fly at Brok's back. Transforming back and slamming him onto the floor. Pinning him on the floor, I ask him quietly with a knife subtly drawing blood from his neck, 'Can I have the Relic?' 'Hawk... What-' He's interrupted by a scream. 'HAWK, STOP!', comes from thin air. Sophia Storm clouds. I saw them a few seconds ago, a mile away, maybe more. They just... vanished. Not natural. Modified. Hawk... But how can that be? He's behind bars... I feel a shiver as a wave of shadow crosses over me, and I curl up. My arm, quite literally, rips open with pain, and I scream. The dark fades. I look at my arm - sap is oozing out, fast. Help me. Wait... how am I THAT stupid? I lift my arm to my lips, and channel everything I can to healing my arm. The pain fades slightly, and my arm begins sealing shut, which proves to be excruciating. The bark doesn't recede. Maybe... Maybe I can help Hawk... Suddenly, a scream. 'Hawk, STOP!' Kaytlin. Telling Hawk to stop...? Maybe Hawk's changed sides. And if so, I'm changing him back. I send a message through the green all around me, and it surges towards the battlefield. Hawk I fly off Brok, landing a safe distance away and returning to human form. Whipping around, I can't see the source of the sound. Just as everyone returns to their senses, they charge at me. First to arrive is Nystroscol. Wait... This isn't Nystroscol. I grab her blade of sorts and flip at towards Brok, second to converge on me. She breaks the skin of his neck, but pulls back before anything serious can happen. So close... Obitus looks on from the sidelines. Why isn't he helping? I'm doing what he wants! I turn to see Brok's eyes staring deep into mine. He can't see a thing, at least not what he's looking for. He looks away, almost scared of my gaze, before thrusting his sword at my head. I duck, and the girl-with-a-whip falls flat with her senses sent overdrive. She, at least, is unconscious. I turn to parry a strike from yet another blade, and decide I need some ground. I fly to safer ground near some shrubs, and prepare orbs of blackness in my hands, just as a voice whispers in my ear. It's quiet, yet it's evident that everyone fighting me can hear it. It sounds like leaves blowing in the breeze, but I can make out words in the rustling. Hawk, stop. Please. Your friends need you. Don't fight them. Can't you see who the real enemy is? People... people are dying right now, your friends. For you. For your original cause. The plants. They're growing towards me. I know who you are deep down, Hawk. If this is you, you're a failure. One of us, one of our nine, wouldn't do this. You've let me down. Number 8, you've let me down. I ends there. I stare at the faces in front of me. Obitus is peering at me like a caged specimen. Maybe I am caged. Maybe I have been all along. Maybe I'm mad. I look down, and as everyone else is still, staring into my eyes, I grasp a knife. I've let her down. I know she's trying to convince me to channel my anger at what caused me to fail, but I don't know what that is. My eyes find who I'm sure Sophia was talking about. But I can't kill him. I can't kill Obitus. A cut opens in my hand, going deeper, deeper. A tear rolls from my eyes. I look up, and stumble. I see Brok look away and face Obitus. 'What have you done to him?', he snarls, his voice quiet. I feel the ground slip beneath me, and my head hits the ground hard. Suddenly, darkness rolls over my eyes. And it's a kind darkness. Sophia I have no energy left. I can't do anything. The bark is visibly climbing my arm, centimetre by centimetre. It's almost at my shoulder. I should have kept some energy. Over my shoulder. I twist to look away. Pain. More. It's becoming a familiar friend. I look at my ribs, the source of the pain. Bark, down to just above my hip.